


Melting Ice

by CuteArtsyDoll



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Berwald, Brother/Brother Incest, DenNor, DenNorIce - Freeform, Emil - Freeform, Gay male sex, Lars - Freeform, Lemon, Love, Lukas - Freeform, M/M, Mathias - Freeform, Mpreg, Nedice, Nethice, NorIce, Orgasms, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Tino - Freeform, Yaoi, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteArtsyDoll/pseuds/CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Mathias and Lukas started to become increasingly sexually active in their relationship, Emil turned into a voyeur. Once he is caught peeping, one thing leads to another... Human names used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Emil watched his older brother and Mathias settle on their light tan leather couch in the comfortably spacious living room. The eighteen year old Icelander wouldn't admit it out loud, but he developed feelings for both of them. He wanted Lukas to love him more than a brother. In addition, he craved the extroverted personality and passion that Mathias possessed. Throughout all of his life, he was always too shy to voice his desires. Just the mere thought of sharing a romantic moment with them was something he longed for in spite of his prudishness.

"I love the scent of your hair," Mathias complimented his rather flustered Norwegian boyfriend; twisting a strand of the light blonde hair admiringly. Lukas simply nodded in agreement, "Thank you, Danmark." Emil heard the sound of them kissing and grimaced slightly at the echoing noises of lips connecting and parting. Perhaps he could join in? But then that would make him a home wrecker in their relationship or something like that. Emil started to question his life and sort through his inner strife on the ordeal. He found himself frequently over thinking these types of situations.

Later that evening, Lukas shooed Mathias out of their house with a final good night kiss on the lips.

"Good night, Norge."

"Good night, Danmark." Lukas breathed out his boyfriend's nickname in a dreamy state of mind. Stepping forward, Lukas couldn't help but kiss him once more. Mathias winked flirtatiously in Emil's direction when his significant other gave him a heartfelt embrace. The younger brother blushed at the playful side of Mathias and turned away bashfully.

"Come see me tomorrow?" Lukas whispered to the taller male; face flushing in embarrassment. He nodded with his signature grin plastered on his face, kissing back with more passion. His strong lips left Lukas feeling breathless and craving more. However, Emil was nearby and one thing would lead to another.

"Of course, Nor."

The following day unleashed passionate feelings between the two older males. Emil crept in the direction of the kitchen from his bedroom down the hall. With the knowledge of Mathias's presence, he tiptoed closer. As he turned the corner, he found his older brother gasping for air like a fish out of water while the taller adult sucked gently on his neck. Lukas's eyelids shielded his lustfully indigo eyes, feeling Mathias's large experienced hands roam up and down Lukas's sides in a sensual manner. Emil's bottom lip quivered at the sight. His cheeks heated up. He knew it was wrong to spy, but he wanted that type of action. Those feelings shared between lovers.

"Mmm… Danmark…" Lukas murmured softly against Mathias's temperate neck; feeling the taller male lean his pelvis closer to his lower half. Gasps of breaths were audible to Emil's ears and the erotic sight filled his once innocent lavender hued eyes. A rose colored blush splashed across his cheeks when Mathias pulled away from Lukas suddenly and glanced over his broad shoulder. His grin grew wider into a smirk at the sight of a trembling ashen blonde haired young adult. Emil's eyes captured Norway's eyes in a powerful hold and he scurried off before any words were exchanged. The embarrassment was overwhelming for Emil. Being caught spying in that type of situation was utterly mortifying.

Chuckling lowly, Mathias resumed his ministrations on Lukas's aroused body. Lukas released heated breaths as his pants started to tighten up around his crotch area. It was too much and Lukas balked at caving in to the sexual desires.

"Wa… Wait. Mathias, we have to stop... before something happens!" Lukas panted out before his lips were captured by the other's reckless lips once again. Mathias blocked out any protests that tried to escape the slightly shorter male's mouth. They wrestled their tongues in an open mouth kiss with roaming hands. Being pushed further against the counter, Lukas gasped out of the kiss and held on to Mathias's shoulders as he was lifted off of the floor. He found himself situated on the kitchen counter, breathing out harshly from the impetuous behaviors that Mathias was exhibiting.

Lukas pressed Mathias away as a warning sign to halt his advancements. He grasped at words to say in order for his Danish boyfriend to slow down.

Just a few feet away from the kitchen, Emil inhaled and exhaled deeply as he cautiously glanced down at his own crotch poking against the dark brown fabric of his pants. He flushed at the mere thought of kissing them and receiving that form of attention. Biting his bottom lip out of habit, he edged back to the spot where he spied on the two lovers.

Mathias licked at Lukas's collarbone; leaving behind random love bites. He whimpered at the pleasures he received from the Dane, "Ahh… Danmark…"

Things started to heat up as Mathias breathed out Lukas's name and unzipped his zipper. His large hand massaged Lukas's erection through his red and blue plaid boxers. Whispered moans ricocheted through the kitchen when Mathias pulled his shaft out and started to slide his hand up and down teasingly.

Emil's mouth dropped at the scene, eyes widened in astonishment and he stumbled multiple steps backwards with a blush staining his cheeks. Unfortunately for the eighteen year old, he tumbled clumsily in the direction of the couch side table with a vase full of fresh roses. With an alarming glass shattering noise, the romancing duet shuffled around in the kitchen. Lukas hastily composed himself and gasped out softly when Mathias lifted him off of the kitchen counter with ease. They both hurried into the living room and witnessed the young Icelander picking up the shards of glass in a hurry. Blood dripped from his fingertips as reasonably sized shards penetrated his fingertips and additional pieces sliced his palms.

"Emil!" Lukas shouted out as he darted over to his injured little brother. Mathias was partially immobilized by the sight of blood, which is unusual since he had seen blood in his past from fighting. Emil glanced away from his big brother and Mathias. Internally, he regretted interrupting their session by knocking into Lukas's vase of roses. It was just given to him yesterday as a gift from Mathias. And he destroyed it by accident.

"I'm so sorry, Lukas! I didn't mean to-"

"I know, but my biggest concern is you." Lukas hushed his brother's apologies and nearly dragged him out of the living room. Emil blushed at the fact that Lukas was being so nice to him. He needed to find a way to remove all of the embedded shards of glass shoved deep in his soft hands. He whimpered as blood trickled down his hands that were forced in the air to prevent further blood loss. Mathias trailed closely behind Lukas and Emil as they rushed outside to settle in Lukas's special fortress behind the house.

Gusty winds combed through their hair and a mystical ambiance shrouded the three Nordics as they traveled deeper into the woodlands. Upon arriving at Norway's sacred spot, he muttered incoherent phrases and chants that left the Dane dumbfounded. This was a different side of Lukas that he never had the opportunity to witness earlier on in their relationship.

"Come closer, Emil. I have practiced with my magic lately and-"

Before Lukas could finish his sentence, Emil jerked away with a light pink tint spreading across his cheeks. He stepped away from Lukas's hold and waved his injured hand frantically at the evolving pain. Mathias inched forward to calm Emil down, but Lukas muttered a spell that was new to him and Emil's eyes teared up slightly. The sensation was tingling and the glass started to slip out of his skin. The tingling sensation coursed through his veins and he fell to his knees from the powerful spell. Lukas panicked at what he had done. Maybe he used the wrong spell?

"Emil?" He whispered out, holding his dazed little brother in his arms. Emil gazed up into his big brother's eyes in response and finally allowed the spell to work its magic. Somehow Lukas had conjured the wrong spell and he was clueless of the damage that he had placed inside Emil.

The sky started to darken and the sun was slowly setting in the distance.

Mathias lifted Emil over his shoulder with much protest from the younger Nordic and Lukas trailed behind with worry in his eyes.

"Emil, don't worry. You will be just f-" Mathias's words halted in their tracks by a weird feeling churning deep inside of his body. The tingling traveled down south as he passed the threshold of the door that led back into Lukas's home. He carefully laid Emil down on the rusty-brown leather sofa.

Once Emil was sprawled out on the couch, Lukas tugged on Mathias's arm; indicating that they should leave and resume their previous actions in his bedroom. Right before Mathias was dragged down the hallway, he couldn't help but feel intense attraction towards the younger Nordic brother. Something about him drove him wild with desire. Sure, he had a history of flirting with others while dating someone, but the urge to rip off their clothes was infrequent.

Until now, that is.

As Mathias was pushed backwards on Lukas's bed, he was straddled by his alluring blonde boyfriend. Chuckling out loud, the older male turned them over and Lukas found himself pressed against the queen sized bed.

"What were ya thinkin'? I'm the dominant one, Nor." Mathias whispered hotly against Lukas's left ear and slowly unbuttoned his white and periwinkle striped dress shirt. He marveled at the other's flawless torso. His tongue traced over his collarbone and gently kissed along it multiple times.

" _Mmmm_ …" Lukas moaned out softly as Mathias unzipped his zipper and expertly pushed down his pants to reveal his evident bulge. Mathias's clothes were obliterated by Lukas's impatient hands. They were sexually aroused and couldn't resist each other any longer. Shirts and pants were flung off of the bed and boxers followed in suit.

Meanwhile in the living room, Emil started to sweat from the spell's side effects. Things were starting to heat up and he grew worried. Something strange was happening within him. Carefully hunching forward from his place on the couch, he decided to check on his big brother and Mathias. Perhaps Lukas could help him reverse the spell.

He crept through the hallway, located his brother's bedroom, and recognized sexual noises reverberating inside the room. He felt his cheeks heating up at the sight of two sexy naked lovers oscillating fervently.

"Oh my…" Emil accidentally breathed out loud while unconsciously backing away from the ajar door. Inside of the room, Mathias sensed someone nearby and disconnected his lips from Lukas's with a pop sound.

"What's wrong, Danmark?" Lukas muttered huskily with lust and watched as his boyfriend climbed off of the bed.

He placed his index finger against his slightly parted lips, "Shh…" and turned his attention towards the door. Soft breathes sounded from behind the door and Mathias swung it open to find Emil trembling in his place. Something indescribable churned in his core and he watched as Emil's eyes stared wide open at his erect manhood. Mathias noticed this nonverbal action and smirked knowingly.

"I… I didn't… Sorry!" Emil stumbled over his words with a bright red blush spreading across his cheeks.

Mathias's loving expression consoled him as he spoke nicely, "It's no big deal. Come on over here, Emil. Follow me."

Lukas propped himself up on his elbows with a indistinguishable expression. This was the first time that he had seen that look in his indigo eyes. He was gazing at him with bedroom eyes and Emil felt himself sporting an erection against his dark brown pants. Mathias guided Emil closer to Lukas's bed and swiftly advanced on the Icelander.

"Wh… Hey! What are you do-" Emil tried to protest against Mathias, who thrusted his lithe body backwards onto the bed. Lukas seized the opportunity to cradle the fidgeting boy against his chest. Mathias watched from behind as Lukas gazed deep into Emil's lavender eyes that shone with anticipation and curiosity.

"I've seen you watch us, dear brother," Lukas whispered seductively, "and I know _exactly_ what you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please? :)


	2. Chapter Two

Emil was caught off guard, shaking his head in disagreement. He couldn't admit that with the pride that he had in himself. It was true, but he was not prepared to voice that secret. Unluckily, the other two could clearly see through his denial. Mathias crawled onto the bed, causing it to dip slightly. Lukas secured Emil tightly in his arms and watched as he flushed a scarlet red.

Behind Emil was an extremely attractive blonde with perfect abs that were envied by almost every man. Emil grunted with rosy cheeks as Mathias grabbed him by the hips and flipped him on his back next to Lukas’s heated figure.

“Don’t worry, Emil. We will take good care of you. I mean, you are a virgin, aren't you?” Mathias asked teasingly at the end as he slowly pulled the white ribbon around his neck off.

Emil shook his head at the assumption and shouted out, “No, I’m not a virgin!” There goes him and his resilient pride.

Looking away from Mathias’s raised eyebrows, Lukas helped Emil remove his dark brown jacket while nibbling on his earlobe. The youngest Nordic held his breath; refusing to show any type of enjoyment caused by his big brother’s foreplay.

“I didn't know you already lost your virginity, lillebror. Who took it?” Lukas’s smooth voice held an underlying protectiveness and a tint of annoyance in it. Emil knew it was wrong to lie to his big brother and Mathias, but the fact that he was a virgin would make them laugh.

For once in quite a while, Emil was at a loss for words or a simple answer. A simple lie. His blush gave it away and Mathias smirked at this reaction. Lukas chuckled softly at the fact that it was just a lie and not the truth. A few seconds of quietness occupied the area as Emil ended up shirtless and squirmed when Mathias’s fingers unbuttoned his pants button and pulled down his zipper. Wiggling out of his dark brown pants, Lukas rolled on top of a deep sea hued boxers clad Emil. He turned his blushing cheeks away from his brother’s erotic facial expression. Their lips were so close. So close. Lukas allowed a smirk to grace his lips; drawing closer and closer to a pair of quivering lips. Emil’s heart was pounding against his chest furiously when their lips were millimeters away. The suspense was killing him. The anticipation was fulfilled by Lukas’s soft lips brushing up against his lips. Unfortunately the kiss only lasted for a second, since Lukas wanted to tease his little brother for a little while.

With a soft intake of air, Emil felt his dark brown pants and boxers slip down his legs and finally off of his body. He shivered against Lukas’s towering body, breathing erratically from Lukas’s breathless kisses. Their wet pink tongues wrestled with one another; searching every nook and cranny along the way. Mathias’s hand managed to wiggle its way through Lukas’s limbs and grasp his leaking erection by surprise. Lukas moaned in bliss as Mathias began to milk him at a reasonable speed.

“Ohhh…” Lukas moaned loudly into Emil’s mouth, which caused him to let out a soft grunt. The atmosphere began to heat up around the three men. Lukas bucked his hips forward towards Emil’s abdomen and deepened his kiss with his younger brother. Mathias released his hold on Lukas’s swelling shaft, “It’s not nice to be greedy, Norge. You have to share him with me as well…” Emil’s blush darkened at what Mathias said to his big brother. The other reason for his blush darkening is the fact that Mathias had a small bottle of water-based lube in his hand.

Before Emil could have a say in anything, Lukas rolled off of Emil’s quivering lithe form and pulled him on top of his body. The Dane lifted Emil’s virgin butt into the air and smeared an excessive amount onto his index finger. Everything was silent until Lukas roughly pulled his head down for a kiss while Mathias spreaded his cheeks. Out of instinct, Emil clinched his body and tried to scoot away. In the meantime, Lukas encircled his arms around Emil’s body and forced his torso to smash against his own. This action caused Emil’s ass to stick up in the air and he had no way of escaping the inevitable.

“Let’s see if you really are a virgin or not,” Mathias’s voice was husky with pure lust, “Emil.” He poked his index finger at Emil’s entrance and spread the excess lubrication over his hole. A high pitch inhale sounded against Lukas’s lips when the Dane inched his finger inside. He was barely four centimeters inside and Emil started to tense up completely.

“Don’t worry, lillebror. We will be gentle with you.” Lukas’s words seemed to soothe Emil’s anxious mind and he relaxed his entire body and the tight muscle that Mathias was invading with his slick finger.

“Your lillebror is so adorable with that blush of his and the way he trembles!” Mathias cooed out loudly to Lukas, who simply glared at him with jealousy. He noticed this reaction right away and mouthed a quick apology.

As the finger slipped in deeper and deeper, the virgin Icelander squeezed his eyes shut at the foreign sensation. Sweat glistened on his forehead and he yelped out in pain when Mathias tried to gently push a second digit in. He never had the chance to proceed. Emil struggled almost frantically; scooting away with Mathias’s finger slipping out. Embarrassed, he ended up with his shaft a few inches away from Lukas’s smirking lips. He scrambled away with shyness consuming him. They merely chuckled at his behavior and shifted positions. Denmark laid on his back and Lukas grabbed Emil by his thin waist.

"Your storebror and I will teach you how to give a hand job as well as a blow job. Isn’t that right, Norge?” Emil stared into Mathias’s captivating ocean blue eyes and his mouth salivated involuntarily. He glanced over his shoulder at his big brother; watching the hint of deviousness cross his serene facial expression. Shivering with a blush, he eyed Mathias’s gargantuan standing length. He was inexperienced and it was written all over his beet red face.

All protests aside, Lukas gingerly gave Emil a push in the right direction. Nervously, he inched his hand towards the older male’s appendage and paused suddenly. Lukas noticed this hesitation.

“Here,” he ghosted his hand over Emil’s shaky hand, “Allow me to help you, lillebror.” His hand enveloped around Mathias’s length and Lukas squeezed over his smaller hand to create an up and down movement.

Emil glanced away from the expression that reached Mathias’s face as Lukas brushed his affectionate body closer to him; nibbling on his earlobe with soft sucking noises. It was distracting and the fact that he was bare naked in front of Mathias heightened his bashfulness.

Without warning, Lukas snatched Emil’s excitement between his legs and continued to guided the smaller hand on Mathias’s large shaft. Up and down movements were in sync with their hands and Emil tried to hold back his moans with a tightly sealed mouth. With his free hand, he slapped it over his mouth to prevent pleasured moans from escaping. A foggy idea popped in Mathias’s head as he watched tears sting at the corners of Emil’s eyes from his pleasured induced state. Swiftly, he leaned forward and cupped the younger male’s face in his large hands.

“Don’t hold back. Let us hear ya make some noises.” Mathias whispered huskily, leaning forward to tease the Icelander into submission. Emil gasped from the closeness, jerked backwards away from the Dane, and squirmed in his big brother’s arms which ultimately prevented his escape. Suddenly, Emil felt Lukas’s stiff erection brush up against his soft butt cheeks. Mathias chuckled at his adorable reaction and crawled over to provoke an undiscovered quirk to him. Blowing lukewarm air abruptly through parted lips against his ear while Lukas wrapped his strong arms around his midsection caused him to slam the side of his blushing face against Lukas’s bare chest. Sharply, Emil inhaled at the contact of Mathias’s strong hand taking a hold of his standing length. The sensation was amazing as he slid his thumb over the slit, teasingly and slow. Lukas tilted his head upwards to stare straight into his moistened lavender eyes and leaned in to capture his smooth lips in a searing kiss. Timidly kissing back, Emil tensed up at a sudden wet substance dripping down his member. It was precum; something he was oblivious to, due to the fact since he refrained from masturbating and having sexual intercourse. Deep inside of him, a sensual feeling cultivated and a tingle surged through his entire system.

“How does it feel?” Mathias questioned before enveloping the weeping shaft between his lips and slowly swallowing it further into his heated mouth. Emil was, once again, at a loss of words as his thoughts blurred and soft panting was the single response. Smirking behind him, Lukas nibbled on his earlobe, licked his neck, and sucked on it until red marks were left behind. He nipped at the pale virgin skin and licked it apologetically. Emil’s toes curled tightly and his body quivered in pleasure as the rising climax drew closer and closer to his ultimate release.

Panting out with incoherent words, Emil bucked his hips and blushed as he shot his load into Mathias’s suckling mouth. He looked away with insecurity when Mathias caught his eyes for a split second. The spell swished in his system, causing Lukas to nuzzle his face against Emil’s affectionately. Mathias swallowed all of the younger male’s seed with a satisfied grin and nodded at his Norwegian boyfriend to move on to the next phase of pleasuring the virgin Icelander. Hopefully, this time they could coerce Emil into intercourse without having him panic.

Swiftly moving over to the bedside table, Lukas plucked the bottle of water-based lubricant from its place and pressed the cap to click open. Firmly squeezing the clear bottle, a string of lube squirted out and doused his fingertips. Lukas wormed away from Emil, crawled over to sit before him, and made sure to press him down so he could begin to prepare him.

“Relax,” Lukas muttered in a deep, husky voice with lust clear as daylight in his eyes. “This is going to feel amazing, little bror.” As Lukas leaned forward, he decided to distract Emil with passionate kisses while spreading the glob of lube around his tight hole. Meanwhile, the Dane hunched over Lukas’s bent over figure and grabbed his erection; effectively stunning Lukas. Mathias began to pump his boyfriend at a pleasurable speed and cupped his sack with his other hand. Moaning into Emil’s open mouth, he inserted his slick index finger gradually into the tight heat. The muscle contracted momentarily due to the foreign intrusion. Emil panted out harshly, emitting soft moans once Lukas left his little brother’s gaping mouth.

“Mmm, Danmark…” Lukas moaned out erotically, thrusting his hips forward in need for release and applied additional lube before entering another digit inside Emil. A cry of pain broke Lukas’s pleasured induced state of mind and he sent Emil an apologetic gesture. Now he knew for a fact that Emil was indeed a virgin. He figured that perhaps there was a small chance of him having previous experience with love making.

“Storebror…” Emil whimpered, feeling his big brother scissor his fingers in order to stretch him open for something much larger.

“Yes?” Lukas whispered out, still enjoying Mathias’s ministrations on his manhood and the massaging of his other hand.

“It hurts!” Emil cried out when Lukas lost his control and thrusted a third finger inside of him. He wanted his brother more than anything at the moment, but decided to allow Mathias the honor of taking his virginity. At least he was the first to invade his vital regions all of the way and stretch him out. Emil was not taking a liking to the stretching, but he had to be done in order to lessen the unavoidable pain.

Sooner rather than later, Lukas reached his climax and shot his thick load on to Emil’s abdomen and watched through half lidded eyes as the semen trailed down towards his little brother’s confidently standing erection.

“I think he is ready, Danmark.” Mathias nodded happily, licking his lover’s seed off of his fingers and enjoying the taste of both brothers. Lukas watched as Emil fought back tears at what was to come. He was frightened at the sight of Mathias’s thick cock that was intent on exploring him as well as ripping him apart.

“Remember to relax,” Mathias reminded the virgin as he bathed his member with the lubrication and spread more lube around the loosened entrance, “and enjoy the ride.” He chuckled at the end before prodding at the muscle multiple times. Before he could enter Emil’s body, Lukas decided to -at the last minute- have Emil lay on top of him and enjoy the close contact between them. Emil wrapped his arms securely around Lukas’s neck with a pile of pillows inclining his torso upwards slightly. Their members brushed against each other as Mathias crawled closer behind Emil with his erect, swollen penis in hand. Lukas strained to reach to spread apart his little brother’s butt cheeks for easier access.

Tears filled up in Emil’s lavender eyes with the head of Mathias’s shaft penetrating his entrance. It took an unbelievable amount of self restraint from not grabbing Emil’s pert ass and going to town on him. Emil buried his face into Lukas’s shoulder, sealing his mouth shut, and trying his best to relax all of his muscles. With much difficulty, Lukas rubbed Emil’s back and hushed him to calm him down. The burning sensation of having his tight ring fully stretched caused the tears in his eyes.

After adjusting to the size of Mathias’s appendage, Emil nodded for him to start thrusting slowly. Mathias searched for his g-spot, hit it directly, and basked in the glory of satisfying the Icelander’s sexual needs.

“Ahh!” Emil moaned out against the bare skin of Lukas’s neck and adjusted his head to kiss him full on the mouth. Lukas was somewhat shocked by his brother’s forwardness and returned the kiss with just as much eagerness.

Behind Emil's bare naked body, Mathias slide in and out of the stretched hole with the most pleasured face he had the honor of witnessing when he glanced over his shoulder. Lukas watched his lover's expression and couldn't help but feel jealousy. Blushing at the sexiness of his big brother's boyfriend, Emil felt the same feeling of the tingling and his climax traveling up his penis inside. Mathias slammed into Emil's prostate repeatedly, causing the younger male to moan out shamelessly and clawing into Lukas's shoulders as he felt himself ejaculate between him and his brother's sandwiched bodies.

Shortly after Emil released his seed, Mathias quickened his pace and shook in pleasure as he shot his thick white seed multiple times inside of Emil's entrance. Waiting a few moments and catching his heavy breaths, he slid slowly out of Emil and chuckled in accomplishment. Emil groaned out, struggling to escape his big brother's strong arms, but instead found himself flipped over and pinned against the bed. Lukas towered over him with an erection that was leaking with precum.

"It's not over yet, lillebror," Lukas whispered out in an overly aroused tone of voice, "I still want to feel you and fill you to the brim..."

The younger Nordic's cheeks were stained with a reddish blush that could rival a tomato at what his brother said. Without any protests from the younger brother, Lukas bent down to connect their lips for the umpteenth time that day and he positioned his shaft at Emil's leaking loosened butthole. Just as he prepared to lunge his penis inside Emil, he remembered to use the lubrication for easier penetration. Slathering the chilled slippery liquid all over his erection inadvertently enhanced the sensation in his lower regions. He needed Emil. He craved his little brother and Emil knew this fact. Angling the younger adult at a proper position enabled Lukas to slip inside of his tightening heat. Grunting softly, Emil covered his embarrassed blushing face with his hands from his brother's half lidded indigo eyes shimmering with lust.

"Don't hide your face from me, Emil."

"I'm... mmm... just a little embarrassed!" Emil cried out into his hands as Lukas plunged into Emil; their bodies were smashed together at the deepness of Lukas's long cock inside of him. Right away, Lukas pounded into his little brother's prostate. The overwhelming pleasure of Lukas crashing into him erratically threw him over the edge and his swollen member started to stiffen once again. Lukas cupped Emil's sack, massaged it teasingly, and listened to the beautiful moans escaping their mouths. Mathias was leaning back against a set of comforting pillows, glistening with sweat and the afterglow of sex.

Mathias leaned forward to open the drawer on the night side table and reeled out a nicely sized dildo. He smeared on lubrication all over the dildo, crawled behind the distracted Norwegian and heard him gasp loudly as the head of the sex toy poked at his already loosen entrance. Emil was turned over with Lukas still buried balls deep inside of him and his face was shoved into the pile of pillows. Groping his hips firmly, Lukas increased his speed of thrusting and felt his climax rising higher and higher. Mathias continued to gently yet passionately ram the pink hued textured ribbed dildo inside of him. Lukas moaned out loudly, feeling his climax heighten with each direct punch to his prostate. Emil moaned out in pleasure at the swelling of Lukas’s cock buried deep inside of him.

"Ohhh, Emil!" Lukas moaned out loudly with absolutely no holding back his evident release. He came hard inside of Emil, continued to thrust it out, and hunched over Emil's bent over form. Pulling out the dildo, Mathias breathed out at the sexy scene before his eyes. He crawled over to embrace the younger brother after Lukas removed himself from Emil's overflowing entrance. A stream of blood leaked with the creamy fluids and trickled down his inner thigh. Panting and shuffling was heard throughout the bedroom and Mathias brought Emil's flushed face into his large hands and kissed him passionately on his oversensitive reddened lips.

"How did that feel, Emil?" Mathias asked breathlessly after parting their lips. The beet red embarrassed adult turned his face away, muttering softly without any eye contact.

"It was amazing. And I was a virgin... I was too afraid of telling you, because I thought you would laugh at me." Lukas cuddled his baby brother to his chest, knowing that they wouldn't laugh at him for being innocent. Personally, Lukas would rather be the one to corrupt him as well as his Danish boyfriend. Anyone else would probably hurt him, because they wouldn't care how Emil felt; just their own sexual gratification. It would be a useless one night stand with anyone else. No love included.

All three of them spent the rest of the remaining day cuddling with Emil in the middle of the large bed. Emil felt loved for once in his life. He felt wanted and cherished. He was loved by the two men who he fantasized about constantly. It was finally a reality.

Throughout the daytime nap, Emil groaned at the strange sensation inside of his abdomen. It was tingling and coursed through his veins, which worried his semi overactive mind. Lukas and Mathias were snoring softly while he was silently suffering wide awake. Desperately contemplating on whether he should wake them up or not, he decided to shake Lukas awake. Maybe it was the spell, so he leaned closer to Lukas. Instead of listening to what he was going to say, Lukas merely kissed him on the lips with eagerness shimmering in his out-of-focus indigo eyes.

"Lukas," Emil breathed out, "Please listen. I think that spell is affecting me and my entire body hurts."

"Hush, Emil... It's probably just the aftermath of being fucked relentlessly by us."

This statement made Emil's blood boil, "No, it's not!" And thus, effectively waking up Mathias from his sudden frustrated outburst. Lukas hugged him closer to his warm chest and combed his slender fingers through Emil's ashen blonde locks to calm him down.

"Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep and we will figure out something later."

Emil grumbled, clutching his lower abdomen in a cramping pain, and breathed out heavily before shutting his eyes to drift off along with his two lovers.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside of the two story house, a chorus of young birds serenaded in harmony. The slither of fresh light peered through the cracked curtain and traced over the three lovers in bed. Abruptly, Emil hunched forward sharply with his hands clutching at his bare abdomen in intense discomfort. Massive tears collected at his jittery eyes when the throbbing waves of pain surged through his abdominal region. To the right of his curled over body was his older brother, snoozing peacefully. Yawning obnoxiously, Mathias cleared the sleep out of his glazed over eyes with balled up fists rubbing zealously.

He inspected his younger lover, concern substituting his previous tired expression, "Are ya okay, Emil?"

Without a single word, Emil shook his head side to side furiously and panted out in labored wheezes. The spell bubbled inside of his body, provoking Lukas to wake from his blissful slumber. Turning his face to glance down at his little brother, he reached his hand out to caress the side of his blushing face. Emil stiffened up when he felt Mathias's large hands slip under his armpits and travel down south towards his flaccid appendage.

"Pl-Please stop! I'm hurting!" Emil sobbed out, tearing away from both of the older men. He crawled off of the bed in his birthday suit, continuing to wrap his slender arms around his waist. His expression of anguish contorted into one of ultimate hysteria. Something was happening to his body and he could not fathom what was going on. This frightened him beyond belief. He stumbled in the direction of the bathroom to take a sweltering hot steamy shower. He reasoned that the heated temperature would lessen the aching sensation.

Mathias hopped out of the covers in all of his naked glory, "Wait up!"

Emil turned his face slowly with pain reflected in his eyes. The youngest male raised his hand in objection, twisted his body away, and rested his hand on the door knob. He quietly closed the door behind his stark naked body. Lukas dashed over to the closed door, equally naked. Swiftly swinging the door open, he watched as Emil stepped half way into the shower. He captured his wrist, yanked him to slam into his chest, and held him tightly against his body. With little struggle from Emil, he carried him out of the bathroom.

Muttering out a foreign fragmented phase, Emil clawed at his shoulders as Lukas cast another spell on him. Honestly, Lukas had absolutely no idea of what he was making Emil suffer through and having to endure. They were pieces of old broken spells mixed with unidentifiable words. He was hoping that it would lessen his brother's cramps.

Inhaling and exhaling noisily, the spell that Lukas conjured amplified the tingles throughout his body and soothed the abdominal pain. Replacing it with a chilled stimulation, the younger male sighed out in relief. Lukas cupped Emil's cheeks, bringing their faces closer, and planted a lingering kiss on his relaxed lips. He stumbled back nervously after receiving the shockingly gentle kiss. Lukas stepped forward in Emil's direction to kiss him again.

"I… I have to go," Emil exclaimed hurriedly, "Thank you for making me feel better."

Any other words were silenced by Emil swiftly vanishing behind the bathroom door and Mathias prowling closer from behind his entranced lover. Mathias's stealthy attack generated an unsuspecting gasp from Lukas.

"Norge, he will be fine." Mathias reassured the concerned brother and whirled him around to place kisses all over his flushed face.

While Emil squeezed his lavender eyes shut under the chilly water that exploded from above his figure, he heard a movement outside of the curtained shower. Deciding to ignore it, he lathered his hair with shampoo and scrubbed vigorously. He added in the conditioner and rinsed it out. Breathing deeply at the soreness darting around in his abdomen, he screeched at the top of his lungs.

"Ahhh!" He screamed out at the returning pain and crumbled to his knees.

Lukas lunged into the shower, effectively frightening his baby brother and dampening his light wheat blonde hair in the process. He helped him off of the shower floor with ease. As soon as he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, the spell fused inside of Emil's trembling body. Something inside of Lukas charged through his bones like a surge of electricity.

"S-Stop, please…" Emil breathed shakily in the steamed shower, feeling his big brother's hand travel from his erect pink nipple and brush against his evolving erection.

Lukas breathed hotly in his left ear, "And what if I say... no?"

Heat rose to Emil's face as he sensed a tingle wander from his heart towards his manhood. Multiple sensations shrouded his being as Lukas grasped his arousal in less than a subtle fashion. Fabricating a distraught expression, he secretly enjoyed the ministrations from his attractive sibling. Lukas nibbled on the left side of his neck as his skillful right hand rubbed his length up and down. Moans crawled out of Emil's mouth like the water poured out of the shower head.

Slumped over in a vacant room on the bed, Mathias opted to join in on the fun. He approached the bathroom door to listen in on Emil and Lukas moaning together. The shower water concealed most of it, although Emil's cries of pleasures could be heard throughout the entire houses. He sure was a vocal lover.

Upon entering the steamed sauna-like atmosphere, the eldest male moved the curtain out of the way to expose Lukas on his knees; sucking the moans out of his little brother. He stepped past the curtain with a devious smirk, absorbing the erotic scene before his eyes. Emil was backed up against the tiled shower wall, away from the pouring water, and held a hand over his whimpering mouth. Lukas tongued Emil's head, massaging his sack cautiously; on the edge of unbearable teasing. Every time Emil could sense his oncoming orgasm, Lukas would switch his attention to other areas of his nether regions. His words were jumbled whenever he strove to communicate. Tracing his tongue in irregular patterns, he licked the area between his sack and tight entrance.

"Ahh…! Haaa… Oh… Mmmm! L-Lukas..." Emil pleaded out shamelessly, holding onto the ledge that held up his shampoo and body wash. Knocking them off by accident with a thunderous clatter, he felt his knees bend from the ultimate stimulation. Panting similar to a dog, he slipped backwards with Lukas's assistance and positioned himself on all fours. Mathias rubbed his hands together in determination, noticing his upright shaft that bounce slightly with this rocking heels, and waited for his chance.

Mathias smirked confidently with a few chuckles here and there, "Seems like Emil is enjoying the amazing sex li-"

"Arghhh!" Emil released a blood curdling scream, shoving himself up and away from his intrusive brother. Lukas cursed under his breath, watching as his delectable sibling nearly slipped on his way out of the bathroom. Puddles of shower water soaked the royal blue carpet into a midnight blue tone that dripped from his naked body. He howled in pain, grabbing at the area where Lukas had licked him. His fingers grazed over the surface and his index finger dipped down into an unusual indention. His lavender eyes widen, prodding the area several times with horror in each press.

"Lukas! Oh my Óðinn! Help m-me!" Emil wailed out, clutching his abdominal area, and crashed to his knees next to the skirt of Lukas's queen sized bed.

"What's wrong?" Lukas questioned urgently, holding his erection down with his left hand, and assisted Emil to lay down on the bed. Mathias stepped over to the younger man with a towel, rubbing off the residue, and walked away to fetch him a warm robe.

Emil squeezed his legs together when Lukas fought to inspect his vital regions. A gasp was heard from above him, "Mathias, come here." The said male glanced over from the closet and scampered over with a silky red robe in hand. Whimpering softly, Emil's face flushed at the realization of being inspected in such a blunt manner.

"Look…" Lukas breathed out, poking at the indention that was causing Emil's demise, "I'm not sure what this is…"

Mathias choked back a gag at whatever it was and draped the robe over Emil's private area in fear. Tears spilled out of his eyes, knowing that now both of them were disgusted by him. Negative thoughts infiltrated his mind, breaking down his ego, and caused additional tears. Lukas noticed his brother's distress, glared at Mathias's previous inconsiderate action, and turned back to kiss Emil on his cheek. He tasted the salty tears and kissed every centimeter of exposed skin on the young adult's sniffling face.

"It real-really hurts," Emil groaned out through his sobs and adverted his eyes from the loving indigo eyes to a pair of guilt ridden blue eyes in the distance.

"Shhh," Lukas hushed his naked writhing body, "Let me think of someth-"

"No!" Emil roared out weakly at his older brother's foreseen intentions.

His disdain for Lukas's random spells, generally the ones cast upon him, were well-known to the others in the bedroom. He could not endure anymore of these reckless spells.

"No more of your crazy spells! I can't-" But before Emil could finish what he was going to yell out, Lukas slammed his hand over his mouth and muttered frenzied chants from behind his trembling body. Mathias stumbled back in astonishment at the scene of the two naked brothers struggling in each other's arms. Once again, the roller-coaster of the adverse effects returned at an amplified level.

Realizing that none of his spells were even working at this point, Lukas inhaled and released a deep breath before embracing him gently. Emil gradually calmed down, sniveling from the previous pain that gradually settled into a dormant sting.

"I think I will go, Norge..." Mathias admitted offhandedly, edging out of the bedroom in ambivalence. Lukas glanced up from his little brother, released his clutching hands, and skipped over to his naked boyfriend.

"Not dressed like that, Danmark," Lukas teased with a timid wink and chaste kiss on the taller man's expectant lips. Grinning confidently, Mathias wrapped one strong arm around his waist, brought them closer, and leaned him backwards to kiss him passionately. Emil huffed out loudly, turning his face away from the loving couple, and balanced himself as he trudged past them at the doorway.

The young man muttered out, "I'm going to my room. I'm tired of you two always making me feel like… Ugh!" and refused to accept Mathias's inviting wide open arms. Breathing out forcefully with a sassy attitude, Emil deliberately shoved past them; threatening tears accumulating at the brims of his lavender eyes.

He should have known that it was a stupid idea to become intimate with them. They had their own exclusive relationship and he invaded their boundaries. Just for a pleasurable night with the two he was deeply in love with messed things up for himself. Mostly on the emotional aspect rather than the sexual.

The second Emil slammed his bedroom door with a deafening echo behind him, the other two conversed about Emil's uncanny behavior. Normally, he was bashful and not as temperamental in comparison to the present. They had an adverse presumption of what exactly Emil was suffering from. All of the hit-or-miss spells that Lukas cast upon him had an impact to this outlandish equation.

After Mathias departed -completely clothed in his previous outfit- from their humble home, Lukas sighed out and clutched his forehead in frustration. Emil was exhibiting strange behaviors and he could not do anything about it. Generally, he could assist his little brother through most of his issues. However, this problem was far more complicated opposed to the past trials he went through.

Turning away from the front door where Mathias passed through earlier, he decided to visit his emotional brother cooped up in his shadowy bed room. As he climbed up the stairs, he noticed that Emil's bedroom door was completely shut. He walked closer to the designated room and twisted the doorknob to find it surprisingly unlocked. Pressing it open carefully, Lukas allowed a sweet smile to grace his lips at the sight of his snoozing brother. He was curled up and shivering subtly under the quilted covers.

"Emil?" Lukas questioned in a soft voice and poked the sleeping young adult's cheek repeatedly. Finally, Emil woke up with a hardened look in his narrowed lavender eyes.

"What?" He snapped impolitely, "What do you want, Lukas?! I'm tired of you always bother-" Before he managed to spout out his peevishness, the spell inside of him spiraled and Lukas crawled on top of him to effectively silence his objections.

"Get off of me this instan-" Lukas drowned Emil with an impulsive kiss on his muffled mouth and continued to eagerly massage his lips with his own. His sexual urges were insuppressible towards the younger man. Emil squirmed under his brother's towering body that arrested any of his escape methods. Eventually, Emil decreased his reluctance and surrendered into the breathtaking kisses. He weaved his fingers in Lukas's blonde locks as they deepened their loving kisses.

As the atmosphere started to heat up, Lukas started to rip Emil's red silky robe off; the impatience was evident in his conduct. Lukas licked Emil's bottom lip, sucked on it, and generated an approving moan from the other.

"Mmmm…. I want to feel you inside of me, stóri bróðir..." He begged breathlessly without a shred of dignity, feeling his brother lick from the tip of his chin all the way to his navel.

Sluggishly teasing him, Lukas stared up into Emil's eyes as he enveloped his mouth around his standing arousal. He flicked his tongue against the head, backed away with a smirk, and regretted the action instantly. Emil furrowed his eyebrows in vexation, kicked Lukas off of him with all of his strength, and sniffled back sobs from the teasing.

"Leave me alone, damn bastard!" He growled out and snatched his abandoned red silk robe from the floor. Lukas coughed out from the harsh kick to his abdomen and hunched over in pain. Emil felt uneasy about hurting Lukas, but decided to be hardheaded. He provoked him, defiantly crossing his arms, and huffed out, "That's what you get for molesting me!"

"What?" Lukas's last straw broke, causing him to tackle the robed male to the ground. Bringing his fist back, he lunged it forward to deck Emil in his jaw. Staring down with a deadpan expression on his face over his sobbing brother's body, Lukas muttered out another spell. Emil cried out in pain, clawing at Lukas's forearms for salvation.

Suddenly, Emil groaned out as his chest started to ache and itch from the stretching of his skin. Something wasn't right and Lukas placed his hands over Emil's small swelling chest.

"What the fuck are you doing, Lukas?!" Emil's voice was filled with fury and he placed his hands on top of Lukas's hands. Twisting out of the imprisonment, Emil clutched his tingling chest and tumbled backwards away from his advancing lustful brother. He shook his head, rejecting Lukas's motives, and fled from the room.

"Get back here, lillebror!" Lukas demanded out, throwing the slammed shut door open, and chased his brother throughout the two-story house. Emil knocked over pillows that were perfectly positioned on the couch, grabbed a giant one, and sent in sailing across the living room. It missed Lukas by two inches. Nearly out of breath, Emil collapsed on to the kitchen floor and rolled over in intense shooting pain. Lukas griped Emil's ashen blonde hair, sitting on top of him bare naked, and slapped him across his face on the bruised spot.

"Get off of me, you ass!" Emil barked in vehemence, jerked his knee forward and thrusted it directly upwards to attack him between the legs. He watched in victory at his older brother's impassive face switched to a wide eyed pained expression. Emil quickly diverted his attention back to the churning sensation in his chest.

"Ughn…" He groaned out, out-of-focus eyes dropping slowly, and eventually saw nothing except darkness; it was engulfing his conscious. Above him was a frantic Lukas with his mouth open in unmitigated terror.

Hastily thinking on his feet, Lukas nibbled the corner of his bottom lip and grabbed Emil's limp arms and then dragged him across the living room floor. He inhaled deeply before lifting his dead weight body up and on to the couch. Biting his fingernails shortly afterwards, he located a chocolate brown blanket and draped it over his sprawled out body. He gulped down his initial fear, dashed towards the staircase, and searched for a change of clothing. Perhaps he should wait until Emil wakes up from his lack of consciousness.

Before he walked away, he glanced back at Emil and returned to his side. Similar to their childhood, Lukas tucked his little brother under the warm blanket. He exhaled a quivering breath and shuddered at the thought of his sibling not waking up from his coma-like condition. Desperate for a distraction, he decided to make a mental list of his errands and responsibilities. First, he needed to take care of the laundry, noticing that the basket of dirty clothes spilled on to the floor. Opening the fridge, he shut his eyes in annoyance and shut it soundlessly. Normally, he wouldn't display this many emotions, but his little brother was adding to his overpowering anxiety. Although, it was his fault for casting all of those extemporaneous spells upon Emil.

"I need to get buy some groceries," he whispered to himself and stepped into the shower. Deciding to take a quick shower, he dried himself off and clothed his previously naked body in a nice outfit. Leaving his little brother unconscious was the last thing he wanted to do, however he was currently out of his rational mind. Damn those spells!

One week rolled on quickly, which meant that additional stressful events occurred between the trio. Emil was a real piece of work and not to mention he was becoming slightly bloated. If Lukas dared to say something about Emil's weight problem, then there would be hell to pay. Mathias, on the other hand, would ask the dangerous question. It was inevitable, because it was in Mathias's nature to point out the obvious and then seem oblivious to the reactions.

"Emil, I noticed that you are putting on a lot of weight. I mean," Mathias deliberately shouted out over the news on television and started poking at Emil's pudgy stomach as he settled next to the emotional junk eating young adult. "You should really start cutting down on these unhealthy habits."

Lukas could not restrain his nods in agreement to the left of his baby brother. Emil chomped on the black licorice, grumbling noisily at the annoying pokes from both of the older males on either side of him and the fact that his bag of licorice was running out rapidly.

"What are you trying to imply?"

"Well," Mathias shrugged, "You're fat." Lukas face palmed in broad daylight at what Mathias just blurted out in front of Emil.

Tears welled up in his eyes at all of these bothersome minute actions and Mathias's slap-in-the-face insult. He swatted Mathias's large hand away and groaned out in indignation.

"You guys are assholes, you know that?" Emil could care less about watching his language, rubbing his abdomen with a crestfallen expression. He adverted his lavender eyes from his belly that was no longer flat like it was a week ago. Unmanageable sobs erupted from him as he trudged up the stairs, glancing at a mirror in the hallway.

"I'm so ugly!" Emil screamed out, punching the mattress violently and recoiled at the resulting pain. His stomach wasn't that eye-fetchingly bulging, but it no longer had a slender toned appearance.

Lukas and Mathias heard Emil crying thunderously upstairs from his bedroom. They decided to investigate, sneaking up the stairs and through the hallway. Mathias inched forward to approach the emotional wreck on the bed. Emil's ear perked up at the noticeable noises emitting from the intruder's footsteps.

Feeling out of his element, he sighed out with tears streaming down his reddened cheeks. Mathias turned Emil's face to stare into his loving bright blue eyes, puckered his lips, and received a flinching slap across his unsuspecting face.

"Don't touch m-me! Leave me and my fat self alone!" Emil whined out in hopeless, bleak despair at the sight of Mathias striving to display affection towards him. Nobody understood what was going on and it started to weaken their bond little by little each day. They needed answers, so Lukas decided to make a few phone calls to a couple of his friends. Tino and Berwald were his best friends and he knew Tino would be more than willing to assist them with figuring out the solution to this pandemonium.

The moment Tino arrived in the bedroom a few hours later followed by his towering husband was the greatest splash of relief in Lukas and Emil's two-story home the entire week. Tino shooed everyone out of the bedroom, including his own husband. This was private business. Assuming the end of the world, Emil started to break down before Tino even managed to open his mouth.

"Aww, don't cry, Emil…" Tino patted his back, glancing at his swollen stomach swiftly, "You are beautiful." His sweet, jubilant voice soothed Emil's heaves of misery partially and shifted in his place of the bed.

As they went through all of the symptoms of what Emil was going through, Tino instantly arrived at his conclusion. It was as clear as the water that they drank everyday. But, he was hesitant. How could this of happened? Emil is a male, or so he would have imagined.

"What's wrong with me?" Emil's voice was barely above a whisper, trying to peer over at the clipboard with the notes that doctor Tino jotted down. He placed a hand over his sensitive abdomen, sniffling from another episode of tears at what he heard Tino announce.

"Wait, what?" Emil choked out, clutching his knees after bringing them up to his sore chest. His heart rate accelerated at what he thought Tino said. He wasn't sure. He didn't want to be sure. Not anymore.

"You're… pregnant, Emil." Tino repeated softer this time yet held an unwavering voice at the seriousness of the unfathomable reality for the young adult. He was afraid for Emil's future.

A/N: Review? :)


End file.
